


Three's Company

by sevenfists



Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [22]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: She curled her hand around his wrist and turned her head to smile back at him. “It’s fun. Don’t worry. If I don’t like it, we do something else.”Right. Okay. No big deal.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873789
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119
Collections: Zhenyabest's Kinky Advent Calendar 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a project that never came to fruition: 5 times Sid topped and 1 time he bottomed. I posted this to zhenyabest for the Kinky Advent Calendar if it seems familiar. Both chapters are set in the same universe; the second one takes place a year or two after the first.

Anna was laughing at him with her eyes. Sid knew that look, the way she tilted her chin down and to one side. She looked bashful, almost, nestled in the pillows with the sheet pulled up to her shoulders, but he knew better.

“Knock it off,” he said, reaching out to pinch her hip through the sheet. She laughed and squirmed away from him, and he gathered her in again, wrapping his arms around her from behind and burying his face in the sweet-smelling tangle of her hair. Usually he loved her teasing because it meant that she had finally relaxed around him, that he had become someone who was safe to tease. But he didn’t feel like being teased about this.

“It’s okay,” she said. She patted his wrist. “We did before. It’s easy. We’ll show you.”

“Easy,” Sid repeated. “I don’t think doing it with toys is really, uh. The same.” He pushed the sheet away and slid one hand down her belly and into her warm folds. She made a soft noise and shifted against him. Geno had gotten her all worked up and then stopped right before she came, and she was swollen and so wet. Sid wanted to get his mouth on her. He loved the way she tasted, the way she smelled, really getting his face in there and feeling her work herself against his tongue.

“You not that big,” Geno said, coming out of the washroom. Sid turned his head to look over his shoulder at Geno shaking the water from his hands. He stopped in the doorway to smile at them, and Sid knew that look, too. Geno was always smugly proprietary about having Sid locked down, like he was somehow responsible for it, when really it had been Anna, the only one of them brave enough to stop worrying about what was expected of them and instead think about what they all wanted.

“Big enough,” Sid said, turning back around. Geno talked a lot of shit, but Sid didn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. He slid his hand further between Anna’s legs, searching, and she lifted her top leg to hook over his thigh, opening herself. His fingertips found the slick softness of her asshole, already lubed up by Geno’s fingers. He stroked a slow circle and listened to her sigh.

Anna craned her neck around to brush an awkward kiss against his jaw. “Touch me,” she whispered.

“I am,” he whispered back, hiding a smile in her hair. He glanced back at Geno again. Geno’s eyes were narrowed; he was feeling left out. Sid was surprised he wasn’t already in the bed with them.

Touching Anna with his left hand was do-able but not ideal. He gripped her around the waist and rolled them to face Geno, and then he could use his right hand to circle around her clit, teasing but not touching. She grabbed his wrist and tried to drag his fingers where she wanted them. He resisted, grinning. She was always trying to boss him around in bed.

“Don’t be mean,” Geno said, as if he wasn’t the world’s biggest tease. He came to join them finally, climbing onto the bed at Anna’s other side and scooting in to kiss her, his hand sinking into her hair. He still had his briefs on, for some stupid reason, and Sid removed his hand from between Anna’s legs and reached out to tug at Geno’s waistband.

“Let’s get going,” Sid said. He was hard from watching Geno with Anna earlier, and from Anna warm and squirming against him, his dick rubbing against her perfect ass. 

And from anticipation. They had both been tormenting him with talk about this for months. At first Anna was too heavily pregnant to make the positioning work, and then she was recovering from childbirth and they were all adjusting to having a newborn in the house, too exhausted for more than a half-awake quickie now and then. But Nikita was sleeping more at night, a solid six or even seven hours if they were lucky, and it was finally going to happen.

“Let’s do tonight,” Anna had told him that morning, her tank top still pulled down to bare one breast after a feeding.

Sid had been holding the baby on his shoulder, firmly patting his back to make him burp, and couldn’t figure out what she was talking about. “Do what?”

Anna had given him a long meaningful look, her eyebrows creeping higher as Sid failed to catch on, and finally he got it and spent the entire day in a haze, watching Geno smirk at him from across the ice during practice. 

Geno wasn’t smirking now. He broke away from Anna to kiss Sid, open-mouthed and slow. Sid felt his eyes slide shut as Geno sucked on his bottom lip. Anna’s back moved against Sid’s chest as she breathed, wedged between them. He loved her and Geno more than anything.

“Come on,” Anna said in Russian. _Davai_ , which Sid caught himself saying on the ice now, sometimes, yelling at guys during a game. He could hear the smile in her voice.

Geno huffed and gently bit Sid’s lip and rolled away, giving them more room. He stuffed a pillow beneath his arm and another one under his head, propped up to watch them, and raised his eyebrows. “Sid, you first. It’s easier.”

Sid didn’t know about that. Probably Geno just wanted to watch. Most of the time they had sex in pairs, because someone usually wasn’t in the mood, and it had turned all three of them into voyeurs. Sometimes Sid thought Geno liked watching him with Anna more than anything else they did together.

He moved Anna’s hair aside to kiss her neck, the tender spot halfway between her shoulder and her ear that always made her shiver. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Anna said, arching her back to tilt her ass into a better position. “Zhenya waste so much time, maybe Nikita wake up soon.”

Sid glanced at the baby monitor sitting silent on the nightstand. Nikita had only been asleep for a couple of hours. They had plenty of time. Anna was just impatient.

He took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his dick through Anna’s folds, bumping against her clit. He knew what he was supposed to do, but she shifted against him and he was positioned exactly right, and he couldn’t resist. He pushed his hips forward and sank into her pussy. Her back arched harder and she made a satisfied noise, and reached back to curl a hand around the back of his neck. He gave her a few slow, deep thrusts, thinking of how nice it would be to come like this, buried inside her. She was softer and—more slippery, kind of, after giving birth, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Not there,” Geno said. He had tucked one hand inside his briefs. His knuckles distended the fabric as he stroked himself. 

“She feels really good,” Sid said. He reached down to touch Anna where she was stretched around him. She flexed around his dick, which was cheating, and he pinched her hip again.

She laughed and twisted her neck around, trying to look back at him. “Don’t make me wait, okay?”

“Okay,” he said. He craned his own neck forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. If they did this again, he wanted to be in the front so he could kiss her and watch her face the whole time.

He pulled out and repositioned, his thumb hooked in the rim of her asshole to guide himself in. Anna liked anal and they did it a lot, but he was always surprised by the first push in, how tight she was and the little noise she made every time, not quite a moan.

Geno’s eyelids were heavy, watching them. His hand moved inside his briefs. Sid took a careful grasp of Anna’s hip and pressed in until he was flush against her. He brushed a kiss to her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said. She took his hand and brought it to her clit, and this time he gave her what she wanted, touching her how she liked, feeling her shift minutely on his dick, getting herself situated. He rolled his hips in a shallow thrust and she gasped and reached back to grab at his arm. He stopped at once, and she said, “No, no, it’s good,” and he moved again, deeper and slower. He slid his fingers lower and cautiously pushed one into her pussy. It was a tight fit, and he could feel the firm pressure of his own dick if he curled his finger, which was hot enough to make him a little light-headed.

Geno finally took off his briefs, floundering around on the mattress as Anna laughed softly, her breath hitching as Sid fingered her. Geno looked fucking perfect as always, his fat wet dick and the cut of his hips, his belly folding as he reached down to pull his briefs over his ankles, his sly expression when he caught Sid watching.

Geno went up on his knees, gazing down at the two of them and touching himself. Anna reached for him, brushing her fingertips over the wet crown of his cock, and he hissed and then grinned. “Okay?” he said. “Nyusha, you ready?” and then something else in Russian that Sid couldn’t follow. Whatever it was, Anna laughed and let go of him, and he lay down with them again, almost in Anna’s arms.

“You sure about this?” Sid asked, nervous now that it was imminent. Anna was so small, and already stuffed full of Sid, and Geno was _not_ small. He felt really protective of her, and like he had to be careful with her. He wanted to treat her right. He had no qualms about railing a guy six ways from Sunday, but it was different with Anna. He wanted to be gentle, and she didn’t want that at all; she wanted him to rail her.

She curled her hand around his wrist and turned her head to smile back at him. “It’s fun. Don’t worry. If I don’t like it, we do something else.”

Right. Okay. No big deal.

All of this was new to him: letting himself feel nervous, letting himself be vulnerable. He’d spent so long having casual ill-advised sex and aggressively refusing to care about it, and now he cared so much, more than he knew how to deal with, sometimes.

Geno, nestled in close, kissed Sid and then Anna, and hitched Anna’s thigh over his hip. Sid held his breath as Geno got into position. He felt the head of Geno’s dick nudge against his balls and the base of his own dick, and then pressure as Geno found the right angle, and a long firm slide as Geno pushed in.

Sid clutched at Anna’s hip and muffled his groan against her shoulder. Everything was hot and wet and _tight_ and Anna was making little high mewling noises like she couldn’t help herself. Geno panted roughly as he worked himself in with short thrusts. Sid had been pretty on edge this whole time, but suddenly he was aware of how overheated he was, sweating and kind of out of breath, even though he wasn’t working hard at all. He could feel Geno’s dick, almost like they were rubbing off on each other, only with Anna there to make it even better.

He didn’t know where to put his hand. Geno was trying to grip Anna in the same place Sid was, the join of her thigh and hip, so he moved his hand to her waist, which gave him way less leverage. Maybe that was a good thing. If he could move the way he wanted to, he was going to come before they really got started.

“ _Davai_ ,” Anna said, breathless. Geno said something rude and moved his hips in a careful fuck, which made Anna moan and Sid grit his teeth at the pressure and friction. He couldn’t imagine how Anna felt, full of both of them.

“Sid,” Geno said. He took his hand off Anna long enough to slap Sid’s hip. “You move, okay? Let’s go!”

“God,” Sid said, laughing weakly. Geno sounded just like he did in the locker room. 

Finding a rhythm took some doing. Sid slipped out a couple of times, and then Geno did. They couldn’t seem to coordinate their movements. Anna waited patiently, tense between them, clenching down every time either of them moved. Sid watched Geno’s frown of concentration and felt his heart expand like it was filling with hot air. It was silly and awkward, what they were doing, but love made the awkwardness sweet. He would rather fumble around with these two people than have perfect sex with anyone else.

Then they had it: him and Geno moving in sync. Sid still had no leverage and couldn’t do much more than rock in and out a few centimeters at a time, but he didn’t need anything more than that, not with Anna so tight around him and the friction from Geno’s deeper thrusts. 

Anna was breathing in deep, shaky heaves. Sid stroked her side and said, “Okay?”

“Touch—touch me,” she said, and he managed to work a hand between her belly and Geno’s to rub her clit. Her nails bit into his forearm as she grabbed him. She was stretched around Geno’s dick and everything was wet and he wasn’t even sure he was touching her in the right spot, but she cried out and grabbed him harder and then started to come, so powerfully he had to shove in as deep as he could to keep from being squeezed out.

“Sweetheart, kitten,” Geno murmured to her, the sweet pet names he only used during sex, and kissed her face, clumsy because he was still moving. Anna trembled for long moments as they fucked her through it, and then twitched with aftershocks for another minute after that, saying, “Oh God, oh my God,” each time they bottomed out. Sid knew better than to stop. He kept his fingers on her clit, just pressing there lightly, and she didn’t bat him away. They could probably make her come again.

He met Geno’s eyes over Anna’s shoulder. Neither of them had a hand free to touch the other, but Sid could read Geno’s expressions pretty well by now, and he felt wild with it, the thought of what they were doing and also the way it felt and Geno’s cocky smirk, like he was ever in charge in the bedroom.

“Harder,” Anna said. She got off on deep penetration and always wanted them to be rougher with her than Sid could really believe was comfortable. But they’d have to change positions if she wanted more—maybe Geno on his back with Anna on top, so Sid could get up on his knees and give it to her as hard as she wanted.

He kissed the back of her neck. “You wanna turn over?” he asked. Geno would do whatever he was told, but Anna usually had a game plan, and it didn’t always mesh with Sid’s. He was learning to clarify. 

“Oh,” she said, and was quiet for a moment, considering, and then said, “No, let’s—like this.”

Geno huffed. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, another Russian phrase Sid heard so often it had stopped registering as a different language.

Sid started rubbing Anna’s clit again, and she flexed around him and moaned. He closed his eyes and focused on coordinating the movements of his fingers and his hips, and on the way Anna felt curled against him, her warm back and soft hair, and Geno’s knee and foot bumping against his own. What they were doing was a porn fantasy, the kind of thing Sid had heard guys brag about after a few drinks too many, and he hadn’t expected it to be so intimate or tender. Anna was trusting them so much, and they were both trusting her, here in their bed where they cried and laughed and took care of each other. It wasn’t like porn at all.

Anna tensed up again as they kept moving. Sid turned his head aside to get her hair out of his mouth and slowed his fingers, sliding them down and back up instead of rubbing circles. She groaned and went tighter, moving her head to press back against his shoulder. He could see her mouth open and her eyes shut tight.

“G, she’s gonna,” he said, and Geno swore and said, “Good, me too.” Geno let go of Anna’s hip and instead wrapped his arm around Sid’s waist, drawing them all close together and grinding in, deep and dirty. 

Sid stopped thrusting then, because Anna never wanted either of them to come in her ass, and he was in the danger zone. She moaned and squirmed between them, trying to work herself back on Sid’s dick. He moved his fingers again, down and up over her hard swollen clit. He could tell from the noises she was making that she was right on the edge. Geno pushed in hard and deep, in all the way and back out, and Sid stroked her again as Geno shoved back in and that did it. She sobbed and thrashed a little, trapped between them as she came on both their dicks, the sweetest thing Sid had ever felt.

He waited until she was done, and then he kissed her ear and said, “I gotta pull out, okay?” He should have worn a condom so he could finish inside her. Poor planning.

“Sid, wait,” Geno said tersely, and Sid had to grit his teeth through another agonizing minute of Geno groaning and squeezing Sid’s hip before he finally came.

He and Anna both went limp, satisfied and panting. Sid watched Geno smile at Anna and stroke her hair out of her eyes. It was really sweet, but he was going to die if he didn’t get to come.

He reached down to touch the base of Geno’s cock. He was softening, and his come was starting to leak out of Anna. Sid wanted to push in right there, where Geno had been, and add to the mess. 

Geno caught his gaze and smirked. He thought he had Sid all figured out. “Go clean up.”

Sid ignored him. He kissed Anna’s shoulder and gripped the base of his own dick to pull out. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where you’re going?” she asked, reaching back to catch at his hand, and then Geno said something to her that made her grin.

“I’ll be back,” Sid said again, and bent to kiss the corner of her mouth before he rolled off the bed.

He washed his dick in the bathroom sink, listening to Anna and Geno talk to each other quietly from the other room. He should have stayed in bed with them and jerked off. He should have just worn a condom. But he was glad he waited when he went back into the bedroom and they both looked over, smiling, and Geno turned toward him, rolling away from Anna and reaching for him. 

He couldn’t help feeling a little smug about the way they both looked at him.

“Hi,” he said. He climbed over Geno and settled down in the empty space between them, squishing Geno a little because he was too slow getting out of the way. 

Geno made a disgruntled noise and repositioned, curling against Sid’s side and palming his erection. He kissed Sid’s face, and Sid turned and kissed his mouth, hungry for it, hot all over and aching, so ready for it.

Anna’s hand slid onto his hip and then joined Geno’s hand on Sid’s dick, her fingers circling the wet tip. Sid arched into their joined hands and then pulled away, turning onto his side to face Anna, Geno close and warm at his back.

“Hi,” he said again, quieter, and Anna scooted right in and lifted her thigh over his hip and reached down to angle him just so, stroking herself with the head of his dick as she watched his face.

“You want?” she asked, her mouth curling in a smile, because of course she knew exactly how much he wanted it.

Geno kissed the back of his neck, slow and open-mouthed, and shifted until he was plastered against Sid’s back, his soft sticky dick against Sid’s ass. “Sunshine, my heart,” he murmured, and it got to Sid every time, right in the middle of his chest, the way Geno sounded like he meant every word. 

Sid wrapped his arm around Anna’s waist and kept his eyes on hers as he dragged her onto his dick. She was sloppy with Geno’s come, wet and open as he sank inside, and he pulled her as close as he could, feeling her breasts against his chest and her hand gripping his shoulder, and Geno still working on the back of his neck, biting and sucking. He wasn’t going to last. He liked going second: knowing that Geno had been there before him, making an even bigger mess out of Anna.

“Come in me,” Anna said, “fill me up,” shamelessly playing him like a fiddle. He kissed her hard, his hips moving now without conscious thought. He was pressed between the two of them the way Anna had been earlier, and thinking about that prompted him to reach down and rub his fingers over her asshole, and then push his thumb inside. She groaned and clenched around him, his thumb and his dick. 

“Love you,” Geno said in Russian, cupping Sid’s ass. He said it all the time, absently or deliberately, before breakfast, in the car, taking the baby from Sid’s arms in the middle of the night, the constant daily background noise of Sid’s life. He never got tired of hearing it.

“I love you,” he said against Anna’s mouth, meaning it for both of them: this love that was too big for his body.

“Sid,” Anna whispered to him. Her arm curled around his neck. He felt her fingers in his hair, moving gently against his scalp. She tightened around him, probably on purpose. He was getting closer with every roll of his hips, and Anna wasn’t helping, and neither was Geno, now rubbing his dry thumb at the rim of Sid’s hole. 

“You noisy,” Geno said, pressing in with the tip of his thumb. Sid groaned as loud as he wanted and felt it cresting, warm and sweet in the pit of his belly, and shoved in a few rough times and came.

“Good work,” Anna said to Geno, as Sid lay in her arms and caught his breath.

“He’s sleep now,” Geno said smugly.

“I’m not sleeping,” Sid said. Anna was the only one of them who liked to take a nap after sex. Well, Sid had passed out on Geno a few times recently, but that was just from sleep deprivation.

He kissed Anna’s forehead and watched her smile at him. Tomorrow was a home game, and no matter what happened, whether they won or lost, he would get to come home to Anna half-awake in her pajamas and eat a late meal with Geno at the kitchen table and check on Nikita, just to watch him breathe for a few minutes. All of his old routines, carefully crafted over many years, had been seamlessly replaced. He couldn’t say he was sorry about it.

“How was it?” he asked Anna. “Good?”

“It’s good,” she said. She was laughing at him with her eyes again. She clenched around his softening dick and then laughed aloud when he flinched. “Let’s sleep now, I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired,” Sid said, filled with fondness. He reached back to pat Geno’s hip, and Geno obediently pulled a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and handed them over. 

Anna cleaned up and went to see if the baby would eat a little more; he slept longer if she topped him off before they all went to bed. Sid turned over in Geno’s arms and shifted around until he could tuck his face into the warm crook of Geno’s neck. It was the perfect spot. Geno made a pleased noise and tightened his arm around Sid’s waist.

“How was it?” Sid asked.

Geno snorted. “You think I don’t like?”

“Just looking for feedback on my performance,” Sid said. He couldn’t fight his smile, which was too bad, because Geno would feel it. “No way to improve without critically examining—”

“You shut up,” Geno said. He pressed a kiss to the top of Sid’s head.

The baby monitor picked up the soft noises of Anna cooing at Nikita, and a few quiet cries as he woke and then settled. Sid lifted his head to watch the look on Geno’s face, the dopey expression of happiness he wore pretty much all the time now.

“Don’t say,” Geno said, trying to look stern.

“Okay,” Sid said. He returned his face to that warm spot and pressed his lips against Geno’s pulse. “I won’t.”

\+ + +

Geno brought Anna to a cookout at Sid’s house not long after she moved to Pittsburgh. She seemed vaguely shell-shocked, the same way Geno had when he first joined the team, but she smiled at everyone and ate two burgers and it was. Fine. It was fine.

Geno looked really happy. That was what mattered.

Sid went in the house at one point to get some more food from the kitchen. Anna came in a minute later and watched from the doorway as he took a plate of burgers from the fridge. He wasn’t sure what to say to her. She was holding an empty wine glass: maybe that.

“I can get you a refill,” he said, nodding to her glass. “White?” He wasn’t sure what she had been drinking, but Geno always drank white wine. Maybe it was a Russian thing.

“Thank you,” she said, and so he found the bottle in the clutter on the island and poured until she held up her other hand to stop him.

“Sid,” she said, when he had his back turned to replace the bottle, and he took a breath and fixed a smile on his face before he turned around again. She said, “You come for dinner?”

They considered each other, standing there in Sid’s kitchen. Anna was wearing heels and a nice dress, way too dressed up for a casual team event in Sid’s back yard. She looked serious and uncertain. Sid wondered what Geno had told her, or what she had maybe figured out on her own.

“Dinner,” he repeated.

“Yeah,” she said. “Please come.”

He didn’t want to. It was hard enough watching Geno interact with her in public. He didn’t want to see them at home together, happy and in love. But Anna smiled at him then, the most genuine expression he’d seen on her face all evening: not her media smile—he recognized one when he saw one—but a small, real smile just for him, warm and full of life. It was easy to see why Geno had fallen in love with her.

“All right,” he said. “Dinner sounds nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sid knew better than to read messages from Anna in public, especially when he and Geno were on a road trip. They could be totally innocuous, but they could also be graphic footage of her getting herself off, which was amazing, but not really something he wanted to look at on the bus. He waited until he was back in his hotel room after lunch, and he was glad for his patience when he opened the message and the first thing he saw was Anna’s tits.

It was a video. For a few seconds he couldn’t figure out what was going on, and then he realized she was wearing a strap-on under her sweatpants and was playing with herself through the fabric—like it was her real dick, and she was touching herself. Rubbing the shaft and gripping it to show the camera the thick shape of it.

“Jesus,” he whispered. He stopped trying to unbutton his jeans one-handed and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his phone.

On the screen, Anna pushed down the waistband of her sweats. Sid could see the black straps of the harness around her hips. She was wearing a big, realistic dildo, the same color as her skin, and she slowly pulled it out of her pants and showed it to the camera, one hand curled around the base.

The video stopped. Sid hit play again and watched it from the beginning. He knew Geno and Anna did this together; he’d seen her toys drying by the sink, and her harness taking up space in the drawer of the nightstand. But he’d never seen them do it, and he’d never thought about it much beyond thinking it was hot that Geno was into it.

The dildo looked huge when Anna groped it through her sweats. She knew she was hot and she was always shameless in the stuff she sent to them, but there was something about her body language here, the sly smile Sid could see almost out of frame. She wasn’t making an empty promise: she knew exactly what to do with that dildo, and she was sending Geno a reminder.

He scrolled down to read the remaining messages in the thread. There was another one from Anna: **Sorry Sid!! I only think I send to Zhenya** , and Geno responding with a bunch of laughing emojis and an eggplant. 

Why did she think she had to apologize? Did she think he would be grossed out or something? He wasn’t grossed out. He watched the video again, feeling a little like a voyeur now that he knew it had been intended only for Geno. He wondered how often they did it. Obviously Geno would enjoy it, because he loved bottoming, but Sid thought from the teasing way Anna touched the dildo that she probably enjoyed it, too.

He had to jerk off before his nap, and he was still thinking about it when he woke up. Geno came by his room while Sid was getting dressed, and Sid let him in and then said, “So, uh, that video from Anna.”

Geno grinned and flopped down in the desk chair. He was already in his suit pants and dress shoes, and Sid spent a moment admiring how long his legs looked. “It’s nice present for me. I talk to her few minutes ago, she say she send you something later that you like.”

Sid had liked the strap-on video just fine, but he didn’t want to admit that to Geno, who would make a fuss over it. “That was a big dildo,” he said instead.

Geno shrugged. “It’s not so big. Not my favorite.” 

“Jesus,” Sid said, because how big was Geno’s favorite? “You guys, uh. Do this a lot, huh.” He knew they had sex when he wasn’t there, just like he had sex with each of them when the other wasn’t there. But he hadn’t realized this was such a consistent part of their sex life—so much that Geno had a favorite dildo, and Anna sent him videos about it while they were on the road, as a special treat.

“Maybe one, two times a week,” Geno said, which set Sid reeling further, because how did they do it that much without him ever seeing it? Anna had a high sex drive and wanted to go pretty much every day, but even so, there were only so many days in a week. Maybe they deliberately tried to do it when he wasn’t around, which made him feel weird. They’d all been together for two years, they were a family and they had a kid together, and it wasn’t like they were _hiding_ it from him. He knew they did it. Maybe it was just coincidence that he’d never caught them in the act.

He turned away to take his shirt from its hanger. “Could I watch you guys do it sometime? Is that weird?”

“No, it’s not weird,” Geno said, and when Sid turned back toward him, he looked pleased. “We only don’t think you like. I mean, you not interested.”

He hadn’t been, until he saw the video. If he wanted to watch Geno squirm around on someone’s dick, well, he had one attached to his body. He hadn’t ever considered the Anna half of the equation: what she would look like giving it to Geno hard, her tits shaking as she nailed him. He wondered if she could come like that, just from fucking Geno’s ass.

“I never really thought about it,” he said. “But, uh.”

“You like video,” Geno said, looking even more pleased, and he licked his lower lip and spread his legs a little, and Sid stared for a few long moments before he pulled himself together.

“Get out of my room, we don’t have time for this,” he said, and threw his shirt at Geno’s smug face.

They were home a few days later, and the day after they got back, after Nikita was asleep, Sid got to see it happen. Anna put on her harness and Geno rode her until he came, and then she flipped him over and fucked him to her own orgasm, grinding against the base of the dildo and calling him a slut. Watching Geno get off on it was hot but nothing new—Sid fucked him all the time—but Anna was a revelation. She turned red and swore and tossed her hair over her shoulders, and seeing her use Geno for her own pleasure made Sid’s head spin. Geno loved to get bossed around a little in bed, but he and Anna were usually playful and sweet with each other, and Geno mostly called the shots with her. It was never like this, with Geno face-down and moaning as Anna talked filth in Russian about his greedy hole.

“Okay,” Anna said, pulling out at last, flushed and disheveled. Sid watched the huge purple dildo slide out of Geno’s ass and couldn’t quite believe Geno had so happily taken all of that. “Sid, your turn.”

“Wow, uh,” Sid said. He shifted in to take Anna’s place and rubbed his thumb over Geno’s hole, watching it slowly slide closed. It was pink and a little puffy. “You sure? You worked him over pretty good.”

Geno groaned and turned over onto his back. He flopped his arms above his head and smirked up at Sid. “You not so big. It’s no problem.”

“You’re a slut,” Sid tried, but Geno only rolled his eyes. Maybe it only worked in Russian.

It was a little strange to learn this new thing about Geno and Anna’s relationship after being with them for so long. He felt like he had missed something critical about both of their personalities. But they were the same as always in the morning, Geno teasing Anna about her bedhead and trying to kiss her all over her neck while she laughed and squirmed away from him, and Sid decided to get over himself. It was only sex. They both liked it and got off on it. There wasn’t some deeper meaning.

So, okay: curiosity satisfied. He could stop thinking about it. Except he didn’t at all; he watched the video a lot, sometimes furtively in the washroom when he could easily go out and solicit actual sex from either of them with a high chance of success. He thought about how confidently Anna had fucked Geno, with quick snaps of her hips, like she’d had a lot of practice and knew exactly how to do it. He’d tried getting fucked a few times when he was younger and it hadn’t done much for him, but he thought it might be different with Anna, getting to watch her face as she worked herself up.

A few weeks went by. Anna’s strap-on didn’t make another appearance, although Sid came home from lunch with Olli after practice one day and there was a dildo sitting by the washroom sink, so he had probably just missed it. He and Geno went away for a short road trip and sent Anna a video of Sid sucking Geno’s dick, and in exchange received some really nice pictures of her playing with a plug in her ass. Business as usual.

He kept watching the video of Anna with her strap-on. He even went over to his mostly-unused house one evening, to “check on something,” and treated himself to a nice long self-indulgent jack-off session, complete with actual lube and not just hand lotion, watching the video on repeat. That was the point when he decided he needed to say something to Anna about it, even though he was embarrassed, because he was too old to still be engaging in furtive masturbation. He needed to use his words, like they were always telling Nikita.

He didn’t totally know how to bring it up. The next time they had sex, after they were done and she was sighing contentedly on his chest, he slid his hand down her back and said, “I’ve got a confession to make.” Geno had taken Nikita for an afternoon playdate with Milana; it would be an hour at least before they got home. Plenty of time to talk.

“Hmm?” Anna said. Her eyes were closed: ready for her post-sex nap. 

“You remember that video you sent me and Geno?” Sid said. “With you wearing your strap-on and, uh. Playing with it.”

“Yeah,” she said. She sat up to look at him alertly, all sleepiness gone, her hair falling down over her bare breasts. He was in trouble now; Anna was sharp, and could put things together without much external input. “You like it?”

“I’ve been watching it a lot,” Sid admitted. “When I went over to the old house the other night, uh. That was just an excuse to watch the video and jerk off.”

“Sid!” Anna said, like this was truly shocking behavior, even though they had on more than one occasion ditched Geno with the baby and gone over to Sid’s place to fuck. Then she started grinning. “You want to try?”

“I’m not saying that,” Sid said, although he wasn’t _not_ saying that.

She stroked his shoulder. “I thought you never do.”

“I don’t with Geno,” he said. “You know what he’s like. If someone’s getting fucked, it’s going to be him.” Geno knew what he wanted and how to get it. He would act cute and play with his own hole until Sid got distracted from whatever else he was doing and went for it. Not that Sid had any complaints.

Anna smiled. She knew how Geno was.

“I’ve done it a few times,” Sid went on. “Not my favorite thing. It’s been a while.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. “But I keep thinking, like. You’re really into it, eh? Maybe we could give it a shot.” 

She moved her hand to stroke his cheek. “I don’t ever do, before Zhenya. The first time he asked me, it’s like—I don’t even know what he means, you know? And then I think, maybe it’s weird.” She shrugged. “I had, like. The idea in my head about how a man should be. Zhenya is a man, so why does he want this?” She smiled down at Sid. “Maybe now I have a different idea about a man.”

“I was a little—I was kind of surprised,” Sid said. “When I saw you guys do it. Like, Geno likes bottoming, and you can tell him what to do in bed and he’s happy about it, but I don’t really think of him as being, like. Submissive. But he really went down for you.”

“It’s because I like to,” Anna said. “He does for me, because I like it.”

“Seemed like he liked it, too,” Sid said, and Anna’s expression turned smug. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

“Sometimes, yes,” Anna said. She straddled Sid’s waist and bent to speak in his ear, her nipples brushing his chest. “I make him come, watch him do what I say. A big man, a hockey player, but I bend him over the bed and use him. It’s nice.”

Nice. Jesus. Sid slid his hands up her thighs to cup her ass. “You want to bend me over the bed and use me?”

She shivered on top of him and kissed his cheek. “You let me?”

It wasn’t something Sid had ever thought he would be interested in. But he _was_ interested; he liked making Anna happy, but that was a cop-out, telling himself he would only do it because she liked it. He thought it was hot. He liked the way she looked in her harness. He wanted to give it a try.

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s do it.”

\+ + +

With the decision made, he assumed it would happen organically. Anna would get out of the shower and give him the coy look that meant she wanted sex. Geno would conveniently be off somewhere. Anna would take her harness from the drawer and they would do it, and maybe he would like it and maybe he wouldn’t, and they would move along from there.

It didn’t happen, though. Sid waited for a week. Maybe she had changed her mind, or somehow forgotten. He saw the purple dildo drying by the sink, so obviously she had done it with Geno. He didn’t want to say anything about it, because he didn’t want to seem too eager. But he finally broke down when what seemed like the perfect setup—kid asleep, Geno at Gonch’s for the evening—turned into Anna doing nothing but sucking his dick.

Feeling let down by a blowjob was probably a first. Sid let her go for a few minutes and told himself he was being ridiculous. Finally he slid one hand into her hair and said, “You wanna get out your strap-on?”

She pulled off and sat up, wiping delicately at her mouth. “You sure you want?”

Hadn’t they already talked about this? Sid didn’t really want to talk about it again. “I said I wanted to try. So, we should try.”

“Hmm,” Anna said. She lowered herself down to lie on top of him and pressed a deliberate kiss to his mouth. “When Zhenya wants it, he asks so nice.” Her lips brushed against Sid’s as she spoke. “Like: please, Anya, give me, I want it—”

“He begs you,” Sid said. He turned his head aside, and she gently set her teeth in his earlobe, sending a sweet shiver down his spine. 

“Yeah,” Anya said. She sat up and took the lube from the nightstand drawer, which made Sid’s dick throb and his stomach roll, because maybe he wanted, like. A _little_ bit of lead-in.

But Anna didn’t follow the lube with her harness, or make any moves toward the bottom drawer where she kept her toys. She lubed her fingers and scooted back down the bed, and Sid figured out what she was doing at the same time he felt her mouth open in a wet kiss to the base of his dick. He covered his eyes with one arm, because his face was hot and he didn’t want her to see, and he planted one foot on the bed, his knee drawn up to give her room to work.

She slid two fingers into his ass and worked them gently as she sucked him off. It was—strange, mostly; not bad. A weird stretch, but not painful. He liked the idea of it, and that more than the actual sensation got him going. Anna’s mouth felt amazing, like it always did, and Sid let that distract him until suddenly he didn’t need a distraction anymore: he was going to come, and Anna’s fingers were part of that, slick inside him. He pushed down onto her hand and felt it build and then break over him.

Anna knee-walked her way up the bed while Sid was still catching his breath. She sat on his chest and smiled down at him, and he could feel how wet she was, even more when she deliberately rubbed her pussy against him. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Sid said. He slid his hands up her thighs and tugged at her hips. “So we can do it now.”

“Hmm, no,” Anna said. She sat up again and moved to settle herself over Sid’s face, hovering just out of reach of his mouth. He could _smell_ her. “Maybe you beg me.”

“Whatever you want,” Sid said, not even really paying attention at this point, and drew her down.

Okay, he got it: it was a control thing for her, a power thing. She had told him that, but he hadn’t totally understood. She didn’t just want to do it, she wanted to do it the same way she did it with Geno, and she wanted him to respond the same way Geno did. Which wasn’t really Sid’s default setting. It was hard to imagine himself begging.

Which Anna knew, because she knew him. He wasn’t shocked when she spent the next couple of weeks teasing the hell out of him. She sent him a long video giving a detailed overview of her dildo collection, complete with her thoughts about which one she would use on Sid first. “This one’s good size, not too big but you still feel it,” she said, showing the dildo to the camera, slim purple silicone. He couldn’t figure out why so many sex toys were purple. Not as intimidating as black or flesh-colored, not as blatantly feminine as pink? He started the video over from the beginning. He was in his car in the parking lot at the rink, and he was going to be late enough getting home that he would have to invent a story about getting lost, or stop at the drug store for toilet paper or something. 

He watched Anna line up her dildos on the bed, biggest to smallest. “Zhenya’s favorite,” she said, her hand on it, not the biggest but with a strongly curved tip. “I think it’s too big for you, though,” and she knew exactly what she was doing; she was trying to yank his chain. Knowing he was being manipulated didn’t make it any less effective. He had to close out of the video to avoid driving home with a hard-on.

She kept fingering him every time they had sex, near the beginning when he was worked up and desperate for her. She was so clinical about it, watching his face as she pushed her slender fingers into his ass, and Sid tried not to let it get to him but it absolutely did. He felt _inspected_ , and Anna’s lidded eyes and faint smile said she liked what she saw. 

“You don’t have to,” he said, after the fourth or fifth time. “I mean. I probably don’t need—”

“I like to,” she said, a simple reminder that all of this was about her pleasure, and Sid was just—an object, an accessory. He didn’t mind; he was learning all kinds of new things about himself.

When the team’s plane landed in Newark the next day, there was a message waiting from Anna, and Sid almost broke his own rule and read it on the bus. But of course it wasn’t safe for public viewing; it was a video of her trying on a new harness, pink fabric with loops at the sides, real sweet and feminine until she fastened in the dildo. And then still feminine but way less sweet.

 **I think I use this one for you** , she had texted him, and then, in a separate message, a bunch of suggestive emojis.

He managed not to jerk off and to save it for Geno, that night in Geno’s hotel room after dinner and FaceTime with Nikita. But he was still thinking about it even as he pushed Geno down into the blankets and kissed his throat and unbuttoned his jeans, as he slid his hand into Geno’s open fly to squeeze his dick. Anna with her pink harness, and the fat dildo between her thighs—

“Sid,” Geno said, and Sid looked up to see the fond, amused expression on Geno’s face. “What you think about?”

“Well, uh.” Sid sat up. He didn’t mind lying by omission, but he tried not to outright lie to Geno or Anna. He didn’t really want to talk about it with Geno, though. Maybe Anna had already told him, and Sid wouldn’t have to get into it. “Anna’s gonna, you know—fuck me. With her strap-on.”

Geno’s eyebrows went up, so maybe Anna hadn’t told him. He grinned, and reached back to squeeze Sid’s ass through his pants. “You curious.”

“She won’t do it,” Sid said. “She keeps teasing me.”

“You don’t ask right,” Geno said. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the pillow, baring his throat. In Russian, he said, “Please, Anya, I’m so ready, I need your cock, I’m so wet for you—”

“Jesus,” Sid said. “How do I get you to say that for me?”

Geno laughed at him. He tugged Sid down and kissed him, kind of aggressive, sliding his tongue into Sid’s mouth. “Let me finger you. Make you want it.”

“Okay, fine,” Sid said, before he could think about it too much and psych himself out.

Geno got him kneeling up against the headboard, with Geno on his knees behind him, and two of Geno’s thick fingers in his ass. Geno fucked his thighs in this position sometimes, with Sid mostly in his lap, a slow grinding tease for both of them, and Sid thought about how good that felt, and then he thought about Anna behind him, sliding into him. Geno’s fingers were longer than Anna’s, and he hit a good spot that made Sid groan without meaning to and push his hips back, wanting that again, that crest of sensation.

Geno shifted closer, until he was tight against Sid’s back, his cock rubbing against Sid’s ass. He pressed a wet kiss to the back of Sid’s neck. “You like that?” he murmured in Russian.

“Yeah,” Sid said. He gripped the headboard for leverage to fuck himself down onto Geno’s fingers. 

“Think about how it’ll feel when Anya fucks you,” Geno said, his mouth trailing over Sid’s upper back and shoulders. “She’ll get the angle just right and nail you until you feel like you’re dying.”

Sid felt a little bit like he was dying right now. He fumbled around for Geno’s free hand and dragged it to his dick, to give himself something to push into. He rocked between those sensations, desperately humping Geno’s hands, overheated, and he came quickly enough that he would have been a little embarrassed, if he were still capable of feeling embarrassed about that kind of thing with Geno.

“Hot,” Geno said, when Sid was done groaning and shaking. He kissed Sid’s shoulder and carefully pulled his fingers out. It didn’t feel so weird anymore. Anna’s conditioning was working.

Sid turned to look at Geno over his shoulder. Geno was flushed pink and watching his fingertips gently stroke the rim of Sid’s hole. Sid said, “You wanna jerk off on my ass?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Geno said, and Sid grinned to himself at the eagerness in Geno’s voice.

He went down on all fours and listened to Geno pant and groan as he squeezed Sid’s ass with his free hand and finally striped Sid’s hole with come. Sid couldn’t quite hold back a sigh as Geno slid his fingers back in, working his come inside. 

“Good,” Geno said approvingly, like Sid had done anything more than lie there and indulge him.

“You think I’m ready for the big show?” Sid asked, after he had cleaned up a little and they were lying curled together to watch TV. He had come to treasure these evenings on the road with Geno, alone with no interruptions or distractions, just a few quiet hours to spend together.

“Hmm,” Geno said. He ran a hand through Sid’s hair. “You let me watch?”

Sid turned his head on Geno’s shoulder so he could see Geno’s face. “Maybe if you’re really good.”

Geno’s eyes darkened, which was great, but then he said, “I think first time you should do only with Anya.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Sid said. He took Geno’s hand from his head and drew it down to rest on his chest. He had loved Geno since they were dumb kids, and sometimes he was still bowled over that they had managed to survive their own stupidity and make something good out of it: a life together, a love big enough for three. 

Geno ducked down to kiss Sid’s forehead. “Love you, sunshine,” he said in Russian. Sid held his hand right there, right over his heart.

\+ + +

He texted Anna the next day: **Can we do it when we get home?**

She replied with the dancer emoji, so—was that a yes? He knew what emojis meant, no matter how much everyone tried to drag him for being technologically clueless, but knowing that an eggplant was a penis didn’t help him out with Anna’s abstract art approach to texting. Most of the time he just responded with a peach, which seemed like it could cover a lot of territory.

He and Geno were home again two days later, a late flight from Toronto after the game, late enough that Anna was asleep when they got home and barely stirred as they joined her in the bed. In the morning, she woke them by depositing Nikita in the blankets, still mostly asleep and wanting to cuddle. It was a great start to the day, but not really the time or place to talk about sex.

But over breakfast, Anna said, “Zhenya, you’re on baby duty tonight. Sid and I are going over to his place after dinner.”

“Is that so,” Geno said, glancing at Sid, but this was news to Sid, too. Geno took in Sid’s expression and started grinning. “Does he know about this plan?”

“He’ll do whatever I tell him to,” Anna said, calm as you please, and got another bite of oatmeal into Nikita’s mouth while Sid and Geno were still gaping at each other.

Sid had to get through the whole day, somehow: practice followed by a captains’ meeting during which Geno smirked at him the entire time, lunch with Tanger where he somehow managed to carry on a conversation but couldn’t have recounted anything they talked about. Anna had put on her new pink harness that morning before she got dressed, and made sure that he saw, and he spent all day thinking about her wearing it beneath her clothes, ready for the evening.

After dinner, she had said, but when he got home she met him at the door with a big tote bag slung over one shoulder and said, “Good, let’s go.”

“Now?” Sid said. He still had his keys in his hand. He hadn’t even come into the house. “I thought we were gonna do it this evening.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Too long to wait.”

“Okay,” Sid said. His plans for the afternoon reconfigured themselves. He tugged at the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling the fabric away from her body to check, and—yeah, there it was: the pink fabric of her harness. She smiled up at him, unbelievably beautiful and so pleased with herself.

“Bye, Sid!” Geno called from around the corner in the kitchen.

“Okay,” Sid said again. His heart started beating a little faster.

He drove, because his engine was warm, and because he hadn’t yet met a Russian who didn’t drive like they were in one of those Mad Max movies. Anna was even worse than Geno. She wasn’t a good passenger, either. She kept one hand on Sid’s leg on the ride over, high up on his thigh, an excruciating five minutes with her fingertips teasing along his inseam. By the time he pulled his car through the gate, he was ready to go.

He followed Anna upstairs to the bedroom. He still had a cleaning service come by once a week, just to keep things presentable, and there were clean sheets on the bed, and the curtains had been pushed open. Sid hung back as Anna dropped her tote on the bed and sat down beside it. He wanted to let her take the lead, because that was the whole idea here. He wasn’t making the play.

As he watched, Anna reached into the bag and pulled out the same slim purple dildo she’d highlighted in the video she sent him. She glanced at him before tugging down the waistband of her sweats to fit the dildo into the harness. Sid considered playing it cool for a fraction of a second before he gave up on that idea and popped the button of his jeans to give himself a little breathing room.

Anna stood up long enough to remove her sweatpants. When she sat down again, she parted her thighs and curled her hand around the base of the dildo. “Come here,” she said, with the same arrogant lift of her eyebrows that Geno used when he wanted Sid on his knees. 

Sid drew a shaky breath and unzipped his jeans, and adjusted himself inside his open fly. His first impulse was to act like he didn’t get it and make her spell it out. She was hot when she got frustrated, and butting heads with her a little always got him going. But they weren’t doing that today, and so he moved into the room and sank to his knees at her feet, keeping his head down until she gave some indication of what she wanted.

Her hand slid into his hair and tugged, not hard. He looked up. Her lips were parted. The dildo was right there, disconcertingly purple, but otherwise it was the same feeling as waiting for Geno to fuck his mouth, and he thought Anna was probably doing it on purpose. She had watched them enough to know how it went.

She pulled harder on his hair, urging him closer, lifting her hips to rub the tip of the dildo against his mouth. “Suck me,” she said, her eyes intent on his face, and he held eye contact as he opened his mouth and sucked on the tip.

He liked giving head: the smell, the taste, the way he could make a guy moan. This wasn’t quite the same, but her hand stayed tight in his hair as she dragged him down onto the dildo, and he closed his eyes and he could smell her and it was close enough. He tucked one hand inside his fly to grip himself. 

“So pretty,” she whispered, which Geno said to him sometimes and he ignored. Hearing Anna say it made his ears burn hot. He opened his mouth wider and sucked harder. The dildo was too smooth and too slim. He liked the ache in his jaw and feeling like he was going to choke on it. Maybe she could wear her dildo that looked like a real dick and let him suck that. Thinking about it made his ears even hotter. He could do her and Geno together, switching off from one to the other.

Anna’s hand cupped his jaw, her thumb at the corner of his mouth. “You let me fuck you?”

He pulled off and pressed a kiss to the base of the dildo. He wanted to eat her out until she was smeared all over his chin, but the harness was in the way. And he wanted—yeah. Okay. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

He had thought she would want him on his hands and knees, the way she had done it with Geno. But instead, after he took off his clothes, she patted the edge of the bed and said, “Lie here.”

He lay down where she wanted him. With his feet on the floor, his hard-on seemed way too obvious. He drew up his knees and braced his feet on the mattress, his toes curling over the edge, and that was—would she want to do it like this? 

“Yes, like that,” she said, and got out the lube before she dropped her bag on the floor.

He wasn’t sold on the position. It was weird to lie there while Anna stood between his legs and worked him open with slick fingers. He would feel better on his front, with his face hidden. Because she was openly watching him, her gaze sliding down his body and then back to his face, over and over while she touched him. 

He reached down to palm his dick. Time to go on the offense. “I let Geno finger me the last time we fooled around.”

“Oh yes?” Anna said. She pushed another finger into his ass. “You let him fuck you?”

“No,” Sid said. He rubbed the heel of his hand against the head of his dick. He was starting to leak a little. “But it felt—you know how big his hands are. He could get my prostate pretty good.”

“You need my cock,” Anna said. She was still wearing her shirt, for some reason, and Sid really wanted her to take it off so he could see her tits. 

“I do need it,” he said. Did this count as begging? She twisted her fingers, and they weren’t long enough but they still felt good. He pulled one knee toward his chest and held it there with both hands gripping his thigh. Anna stilled her fingers, watching him. “Please,” he said. What else had Geno said? “I’m so ready—”

Anna huffed and pulled out her fingers. “You talked to Zhenya.”

“He gave me some pointers,” Sid said. “Is it working?”

“No,” Anna said. She took off her shirt, knocking her ponytail askew. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, which was an unexpected delight. Sid let go of his knee and craned his neck around to watch as she went to the nightstand and rolled a condom onto the dildo. He loved the soft curve of her ass.

“Can you come with that one?” he asked her. The dildo she’d used with Geno had a part that fit inside her, but this one only had a flat base that sat in the opening of the harness. It didn’t look to him like she’d have anything to rub against.

“Sid,” she said. She came back around to the foot of the bed and climbed on top of him and bent to kiss him. The dildo nudged against his belly, and he was distracted by that for a moment before she kissed him again. “Don’t worry. Don’t think so much. Your job is feel good, okay? You’re alternate now.”

That startled a laugh out of him. “Fine. No backseat driving.”

She sat up and smirked at him. Her hair was a mess. He loved her so much. She curled her hand around the dildo and said, “Ask nice.”

“Please,” Sid said. He tugged gently at her harness. “I’ve been thinking about it a whole lot.”

Her expression softened. She bent to kiss him again. “We’ll have fun,” she said against his mouth, warm enough that Sid took it as a promise.

The bed was the perfect height for Anna to stand on the floor and slowly push into his ass. It didn’t feel all that different from fingers at first, but then it kept going. Sid breathed in and out and waited patiently for it to start feeling good.

“Hmm,” Anna said. She pulled out, which Sid didn’t want, but he had promised no backseat driving. She crawled up the bed to grab a pillow, and poked at Sid until he lifted his hips to let her stuff the pillow under his ass. When she pushed in again, she got him on the first try.

“Oh, there?” she said, smiling.

Sid reached down to hook his fingers in the harness and tug her as close as she could go. He could feel his pulse throbbing in the soles of his feet where the edge of the mattress dug in. “I think you got it.”

The curved tip of the dildo dragged inside him just right every time Anna pushed, and again every time she pulled out. Geno’s fingers had felt great, but the dildo was even better, blunt and weighty, and the in-and-out motion was doing good things for him. He pulled one knee to his chest again and then it was even better, like he was about to start coming with every thrust, but it went on and on.

Anna was working hard, her face flushed pink as she gave it to him. Sid palmed his dick with his free hand, rubbing along the shaft, that pleasure combining with the pleasure of Anna fucking him. He squeezed down involuntarily on her next thrust, and a moan stuttered out of him, louder than he ever liked to be.

“Feels good?” Anna asked, her hands gripping his thighs. “You like?”

“Yeah, I,” Sid said, and groaned again as she sank in deep. He could imagine what he looked like to her, all spread out and holding himself open, one hand on his dick, probably pink all over by now the way he got. He pulled his legs a little wider and reached down to touch the base of the dildo as Anna drew back, feeling himself stretched around it.

“You like?” Anna asked again. “You want to come?”

“Not yet,” Sid said. He was enjoying himself, watching Anna and feeling the slow warmth build in his belly, and he didn’t want it to end yet.

Anna paused for a moment, as deep in him as she could go. He pushed into it, the fullness and pressure, and palmed his cock again. If he touched himself too much, he was going to come, and it was a little strange to realize how close he was, how much he liked doing this: Anna above him, watching him intently, and the toe-curling drag as she started moving again.

“Anna,” Sid said, and then she pushed in and he lost the thread of whatever he had been going to say. The blunt head of the dildo was unrelenting, hitting him exactly where he needed it. He remembered Geno saying it would be like this, and it _was_ : like he might die. He probably wouldn’t. But there was a chance.

“Touch yourself,” Anna said, “I like to see you.” Her fingernails bit into his skin, not hard enough to hurt. Maybe next time she would use her other dildo, the big purple one that she could get off with, and he would get to see her going all sweet and urgent as she worked herself to orgasm with his body—her pink nipples and her soft mouth, her soft pink cunt that he couldn’t see. 

“Oh,” he said, rubbing his palm lightly along the shaft of his dick, and Anna’s next thrust pushed a moan out of him. He rubbed his hand again, feeling it building, every muscle in his body tensing, his back arching.

“You take so good,” Anna said approvingly. “I think you like.”

“I do,” Sid said, stroking his fingers in the lightest possible touch, barely anything, but he was so close to coming. “I do, I—Anna—” 

“Good,” Anna said, “let me see you,” and the next movement of Sid’s hand pushed him over. He cried out helplessly as he came on Anna’s purple dick.

She stopped, buried deep, and waited for him to tremble through it, stroking her hands along his thighs. “That’s good, you did so good,” she said, and when he was done, she pulled out and fumbled with the harness until she had loosened it enough to push it down her hips.

“Let me,” Sid said, scooting up the bed so he could sit up and reach for her, but she shook her head at him, her hand already between her legs, working herself in quick tight circles. She braced herself on his knee and hunched over, her eyebrows drawn together, and after only a minute she made a soft noise and went still as she came.

He had never seen her come that quickly. He flopped down on his back. His stomach was a wet mess, but he didn’t care. His ass felt wet and tender. They’d done it.

He heard Anna laugh softly, and then a few quiet clinks of metal as she took off the harness and dropped it on the mattress. She climbed onto the bed with him and curled against his side, making a dissatisfied noise when she encountered the come sliding down his hip.

“Yeah, I know,” Sid said. He grabbed a corner of the top sheet and wiped himself off, and grinned as Anna made an even more dissatisfied sound. “We’re not sleeping here tonight, what do you care?”

“You’re right,” Anna said. She settled more comfortably against him, her head on his shoulder, and let out a contented sigh. “So? You like?”

“Yeah,” Sid said. He lifted his head to kiss her hair. “It was really good. Thought you were gonna call me a slut a few times, though.”

She laughed. “Sid, I say that because Zhenya likes it.”

“He fucking lied to me,” Sid said. Unbelievable. “He said he does that because _you_ like it.”

“Don’t talk about Zhenya, I’m sleeping,” Anna said. She took Sid’s hand and put it on her hip, and he obediently held her close and kissed her hair a few more times, burying his face in it, the familiar smell of her scalp and shampoo. 

“I love you,” he said, feeling the full weight of every word: how much he meant it, how lucky he was to have her. 

“Mm-hmm,” she murmured, already dozing off. Sid smiled and kissed her again. Maybe next time he’d let Geno watch.


End file.
